Demi: CR2 Tour Disaster
by tinyelephant1
Summary: Over the summer Demi goes on tour with the Jonas Brothers and the cast of Camp Rock 2. A few months that should be full of fun quickly turn into disaster. Will Demi be able to handle her emotions the right way? Or will it result in something unexpected?
1. Ashley: The Bully

It was the summer of 2010, and everyone involved in the Jonas Brothers/Demi Lovato/Camp Rock 2 Friends tour were all having a blast. They had played just a few shows so far, but they could already tell this was going to be the summer of a lifetime. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, but that was only what people could see on the outside. There was one girl who was always smiling and joking around, making crying people laugh with just one clever sentence. Her name was Demi. Demi is very well known to at least every family in the country for a number of things. But, do people and her fans really know what goes on behind the scenes? When the camera has been turned off and the curtain has been brought down, do you think that the Demi we all see and know is the same person? Of course not. Its called privacy for a reason.

It was around noon, and that meant lunch time to many of the cast and crew members. Everyone who was eating was in the hotels cafeteria/lounge. Demi walked into the cafeteria with her lunch bag, where she kept any food she would need during the day, and sat in her usual seat which was across from Nick J and in between Tallie and Jordan. She sat where she did because it was far away from Ashley and Joe, and she was just really good friends with the people she sat with. Demi never really ate much,  
she didnt even eat sometimes. Today she just took out a ham and cheese sandwich she had thrown randomly in that morning, thinking she might want something more than a snack during the day. She was already engaged in a pretty funny conversation with the people around her, when Ashley walked over, without food, and sat a couple seats down and across from her. Demi was not okay with this because Ashley was now in earshot of everything she was saying. Demi ate slower, and became very careful of what she was saying. Instead of talking, she began listening to Ashleys louder-then-needed-to-be comments on how she never ate ham because its full of fat and how it can make you really obese. She was also saying how some people shouldnt eat for a reason, and also how its torture to watch some people eat because they eat like pigs themselves. Nick was also aware of what was being said, and tried to think of a topic he could bring up with Demi so she could block them out.

"Hey Demi?" Nick tried to get her attention, but Demi seemed unresponsive. "Demi?" Demi blinked a few times and turned her attention towards Nick. "Oh sorry. Yeah?" Nick just looked at her for a minute. "You okay?" "Yeah Im fine." She said kind of quickly. "You sure?" "Yes. Im okay really." When Ashley started making comments about people who laugh louder than others and how abnoxious they are, Demi decided she had heard enough and that she just wanted to go up to her room and finish eating. "Im gonna go up to my room. I dont feel very well." Demi got up to leave, and when she did Ashley did as well. Ashley walked slowly out the door and into the hallway. Demi said goodbye to her friends and left the cafe. As she made her way down the hall, Demi came across Ashley and Joe standing right in the middle of the hall having a conversation. She wondered how she was going to get past them without saying anything. Demi tried to walk around them but ended up accidently bumping Ashley in the shoulder. Taking this as an insult, Ashley quickly pushed her back. "Hey! What was that for?" "You pushed me first, so I did it back. Its the way the world works.  
If you cant handle it you might as well just leave." Demi gave her a look, and then started walking back to her room. "Yeah thats right. Go cry to your daddy little baby." Demi didnt even look back. She had been trying to hold back through the bullying and harsh words for such a long time now that she was about to have a breakdown.  
She needed to let all her emotions out. Even if it meant they all had to come out at once. 


	2. For the Love of a Daughter

Demi opened the door to her hotel room and slammed it shut. She screamed. Demi threw herself on one of the beds and started bawling her eyes out. She layed face down in the pillow, which would be wet with tears in a matter of seconds. Demis stepdad Eddie swung the bathroom door open thinking there was some sort of intruder in the room hurting his daughter. Demi lifted her head up and looked at her dad. "Demi? What happened? You okay?" "NOOOOO! IM NOT OKAY YOULL NEVER UNDERSTAND! NO ONE EVER WILL!"  
She was screaming at her dad...something she had never really done before. "What on Earth are you talking about?" He said in a raised tone of voice. "YOU DONT GET IT!  
NOBODY GETS IT! I HATE MY LIFE!" "Excuse me? What dont I get?" He said with the same raised tone. She sat up with clenched fists and hit herself hard in the thigh. "EVERYBODY HATES ME!" She was crying even harder now. "Are you kidding me? Dont you ever say that again young lady." "BUT ITS TRUE DAD! SEE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!  
EVERYONE ON THIS TOUR THINKS IM SO STUPID!" She started scratching her arm to try and make deep cuts. "Demi stop it right now!" He grabbed her tiny wrists and kneeled down in front of her. She fought. He looked into her eyes to try and find the slightest idea as to what exactly her issue was, but all he saw was anger, sadness, and frustration. He was confused. Demi was still bawling, and tears flew down her face. He wondered what on earth could have made his daughter so upset. "Demi?..can you please tell Dad whats wrong?" Eddie figured if he talked in a calmer voice she might want to calm down a little. "I...cant...tell..you though..." She said through her tears. "Why not?" "I..just cant.." "You know you can tell daddy anything right?" Demi nodded her head as another batch of tears came. "Can you please tell me honey? Your making me worried." She shrugged. He looked at her again. Then he realized something. "This is about Ashley isnt it?" Demis eyes widened. "Whats she done to you?"  
Demi starting panicing because she couldnt catch her breath anymore. She was hyperventalating. "What? Demi, honey, calm down...sweetie-" Demi grabbed her chest. "Ok, ok, come here..." Eddie sat on the bed and took her on his lap. "Im gonna die! Daddy Im gonna die!" "No your not your fine...just breath...your okay..." Eddie rubbed her back. She was having a very bad panic attack. "Dads right here, nothings gonna happen. Ive got cha..." Usually when Demi got like this she was able to handle it all by herself, but sometimes they got so bad she needed someones help.

About 15 minutes later, Demi had calmed down a bit. She was laying on the bed now, on her side facing her dad. He was still rubbing her back to keep her relaxed. "How ya doin' now sweetie?" "A little better..." "Yeah?" Demi nodded. Eddie figured now was probably not a good time to ask her about what was wrong again, so he figured he would wait until a little later to bring it up again. When Eddie looked back over at her, she had already fallen asleep. He thought 'Good, a nap is probably the best thing for her right now.' He covered her up with a blanket, and went over and sat on his own bed. He just sat there thinking. Then he had the idea of getting Jason (Demis bodyguard and his brother-in-law) to come and see if they could pull together anything they had seen between Demi and anybody on the tour to try and get their own idea of what was going on. So, he got his cellphone and proceeded to call him.

A few minutes later, Jason was on his way up. Eddie just hoped that he had some really good evidence. 


	3. I'm Ready to Tell You

Demi opened her eyes. She looked around the room, quickly remembering how she ended up there in the first place. Slowly sitting up, she wondered where her dad had gone.  
She needed to find him because she was ready to tell him what he wanted to know. As she got off the bed, she started to hear talking coming from the connecting room, which was her dads room. Thinking maybe he was on the phone talking to her mom or something, she walked up to the door and knocked. She heard her dad yell to come in, so she opened the door. She found both her dad and uncle talking on the couch. They had a bunch of papers scattered out on the coffee table. "Hey honey, feeling any better?" Eddie asked her. Demi nodded and did a little "mhmm". "Im ready to tell you now."She said quietly. "Thats great! Come on over here." Demi sat in between her dad and her uncle. She gave her uncle a hug and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Where do you want me to start?" she asked. "Well start from the day everything started, and up till now. Try to give every detail ok? So we have a lot of evidence." She took a deep breath and then started talking. "Well when we first got here to South America, Joe brought Ashley. And it made me feel like he doesnt care about like, our friendship anymore. And it made me feel bad because he broke up with me because we were to "public" apparently, but still he decides its a good idea to let her come on tour with us." "Hmmhmm keep going." They were writing all this down for later. "And then there was..." Her voice got quieter. "There was what honey?" "Ummm..." Eddie and Jason started getting suspicious. "Sweetie remember I said you can tell us anything right?" "Yeah..but..its embarassing.." Eddie and Jason both looked at eachother. "Demi..? Please tell us." Jason said. All of a sudden Demi slowly lifted her shirt to reveal only her stomach. There were words written on her in marker. Eddie and Jason read what had been written on her. "What the heck! Who wrote this?" Demi was crying again. "Shorty and Dani held me down while Ashley scribbled it on me...I couldnt move they were to strong!" "When did they do this?" They were both angry now. "When..you guys were having that meeting with management..." They looked at eachother and tried to figure out when that was. "You mean 3 weeks ago?" Demi nodded. "And its been on you that long?" "It wont come off..." She cried. "Ok. Is there anything else honey?" He was hoping it couldnt have gotten any worse than this. Demi nodded. "Ashley keeps talking to people at lunch about me really loud...and I cant eat because of it.." "How do you know its about you?" "Because..I just know it is! If you heard it you would know..." "Like, what does she say?" "She talks about how I eat and that she hates people who laugh too loud...  
and how some people shouldnt eat at all because theyre really fat. And today I was having ham and cheese and she said how she doesnt eat ham because it makes you really obese." "Did you finish eating?" "No...thats when I came up here.." "Who do you sit with at lunch?" "I sit with Nick, and-" "Jonas? Nick Jonas?" "Yeah." "Ok just checking."  
"And I sit in between Jordin and Tallie...and thats it. But Alyson sits with us too sometimes but today she couldnt because she was rehearsing late." "But she usually sits with you?" "Mmhmm." "And dad?" "Yes?" "Today I walked passed Ashley in the hall and I accidently walked into her only because Joe and her were standing in the middle, and then she pushed me and called me a baby." He looked at her. "All this has been going on and you havent told either of us?" "Well, I didnt want them to find out I told you..." "But you know what their doing to you is totally wrong right?" Demi nodded. "And you also know that you shouldnt be getting panic attacks because of them right?" "Yeah..." She began to sniffle. "Touring should be fun sweetheart. Not torture, right?" said Jason. Demi nodded. She thought about what happened before. "I love you." Eddie said. "Love you too." Jason patted her on the back and she gave him a hug. "We'll get this all straightened out dont you worry." 


	4. She Just Can't Win

That night, Demi wasnt looking forward to the show at all. Going to the show meant that she would have to face Ashley, Shorty, Dani, and Joe too. She had kept telling her dad that she really wanted to drop out of the tour, but he kept saying that their was no way that she could because she was half of the show. About three hours later,  
it was time for soundcheck. Demi was wearing a short white dress with a black belt on her waist, and her black buckle boots. She was excited to see the fans, but a few of the numbers she wished she could skip. Especially the ones that involved dancing. Before she had gotten to the venue, Eddie told Demi that Jason and him would be watching out for her, as well as management. That lifted a little bit of stress off of her, but she was still buried deep in it. She started getting anxious again. She really didnt want to have another anxiety attack, so she went and tried to hunt down Jason, to see if he could make her a protien shake. Since Demi had low protien levels because she was a vegetarian, she had to drink protein drinks to control her anxiety. Her blood sugar levels would go down to, which would make her jittery and panicky.  
She found him by the stage helping set up with a few other security guards. "Uncle Jason?" He turned around. "Hey Dem. Whats up?" "Can you make me a protein shake? I feel all shakey." "Actually I made one ahead of time for you, its in the cooler." "Oh ok. Is it in my dressing room?" "Yes. Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yeah, Ill be fine..."  
"Okay, well Im over here if you need anything." "K." She started walking to her dressing room, which wasnt far from the stage. On her way there she saw Ashley and Joe talking over to the side. She walked right passed them and tried to ignore them. She was getting a headache. She needed that shake bad. By the time she finally got to her room, she felt faint. She tour open the cooler and dug for what she needed. It wasnt there. She hit the cooler hard with her fist. Where had it possibly have gone?  
She marched out the door and started back to the stage. On her way there, she saw Shorty with a couple of the dancers standing in a circle talking about something. She was about to walk past them, but she couldnt help but notice out of the corner of her eye she saw her mug. Demi new it was for a fact hers because it simply had her name written in sharpie on it. She walked up to them without thinking twice. She wasnt going to let them walk all over her anymore. "Hey, isnt that mine?" She asked. "What?"  
Shorty said sharply. "That mug. Its mine, it has my name on it." "No it doesnt." "Yeah it does, see-" Shorty grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me. I heard that you told on us and if you think Im just going to appologise to you, your wrong. So either leave, or Ill make you wish you never went on this tour." "Well, can I have that back first?"  
"Are you kidding me?" "Give it to me please!" She tried to take it, but when she tried to pull it out of Shortys hand, Shorty punched her hard. Right in the eye. Demi fell to the floor from the sudden impact, and Shorty threw the mug at her. The shake got all over her, she covered her eye with her hand and Shorty and the rest of the dancers ran. Mr. Jonas had just walked around the corner and saw Demi on the ground. Demi was crying all over again. "Demi? Demi? What just happened?" "I want my dad! Please just bring me my dad!" "Okay Ill call him right now. Are you hurt?" Demi nodded. He called the medical team that was always on stand by, and they were over in a flash. He didnt know what was wrong or what happened, but he also didnt know he was about to lose his opening act. 


	5. Waking up Confused

Demi sat on the floor with the medical team around her; they were looking at her wound. One of them was trying to see how deep the cut was, but Demi couldnt sit still because it hurt so bad. They had got her to stop crying, because her tears would make it hurt even worse, but she was still very upset as well as embarassed. Another one of the doctors was checking her vitals, (heart, blood pressure, temperature, etc.) and noticed that her protein levels were dangerously low. "Is she on any medictation for low blood sugar or anything like that?" "No, shes not on actual medication but we do give her protien drinks." "And whens the last time she had one of the drinks?"  
"She hasnt had one today. Thats actually how this all came about. The protein drink is whats all over her." "Did she throw it up? Or was it spilled?" "It was spilled/  
thrown at her yeah." "Okay." "..." "...?" Demi couldnt hear, or understand anyone anymore. Demi blacked out.

Two hours later...  
(Beep...beep...beep...beep) "Demi?...Demi honey...time to wake up..." A nurse was by her bedside trying to wake her up. Demi opened her eyes slowly. She was very groggy, and had no idea where she was. "Hi sweetheart...how do you feel?" Demi didnt know what to say. "Do you know where you are?" The nurse could tell she was a little confused. Demi was scared. She couldnt remember anything. "Your in the hospital sweetie...Do you know why?" Demi shook her head slowly. "Well, you passed out, and the doctors figured out that you didnt have enough protein in you, so now were getting some protein in you through this little tube in your arm...see?" The nurse showed her the tube. Demi was squeemish, so she usually felt sick looking at that kind of stuff. "And then when you woke up while we were getting the tube in you,  
you were very tired so the doctors gave you some medicine through your IV, which is in your other hand, and you fell right back asleep again. Then the doctors checked out your eye, and took a quick Xray, and then I got to bring you in here and get you nice and comfy for when you wake up. Are you comfy? Did I do a good job?" Demi was still confused/groggy, so she just nodded yes. "Ok good." The nurse patted her shoulder. Someone knocked on the door. The nurse got up to get it, and opened the door. It was a doctor and Eddie. "Hey look who it is!" The nurse said. The doctor walked in with Eddie looking fine, but the look on Eddies face was hurt and frustrated. But for what reason?

_  
*****To readers- Hi! Im really sorry I havent been updating much! I promise I will be quicker about it! I really hope you guys are still interested in my story, and please review as much as you can so I know people are still reading! :) The next chapeter will be up soon and trust me, it will get even MORE intense than it is right now. So PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! Thank you guys so much! :)

-CaliGirl22 


	6. Stitches

When Eddie saw Demi, he was outraged. He couldnt believe they had taken it this far. No one hurt his daughter like that, and no one bullies her to the point where she wants to die either. As soon as Demi saw her dad, she just wanted him to hold her so she could cry. "Dad...?" she said softly. She hadnt talked in hours so her voice sounded a little raspy. Eddie went over to her bedside and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "Hey Dem..how you feel?" Demi shook her head. Then her face whelled up with tears. "Come here honey, I know..." Eddie pulled her into a hug and she leaned against him. He put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. The doctor took a look at the monitor that was monitoring her protein levels. Then he sat at the foot of her bed. "Hi Demi, Im doctor Karev. Can you tell me how your feeling? Is anything hurting at the moment?" Demi shook her head no. "How does your eye feel?" "Ok." she said softly. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Demi shook her head again. "Ok." He got a pair of gloves from the counter and proceeded to look at her injury. He peeled of the bandage that was covering the wound, and noticed it hadnt stopped bleeding yet. Demi kept wincing everytime he touched her; it hurt so much. "I think, this is going to need stitches." "Oh great." "Yeah, it hasnt stopped bleeding yet...Im sorry honey." "Is it gonna hurt?" she asked. She was starting to get anxious again. "No. We'll make it so it doesnt hurt ok? And after that youll be all set to go home." Demi was still scared though. She wished she could toughen up and not be such a baby, but she couldnt help it.

15 minutes later...  
Demi lost it. She was being held down forcefully by a number of nurses while Dr. Karev tried to inject her with novacaine. The area around her eye was very sensitive, and they could all understand how much it was hurting her, but on top of that she was going through ANOTHER anxiety attack, which made the situation even more stressful for both her and the doctors and nurses. As of right now she was feeling like she was about to die and had the fear that she was about to stop breathing all together. Eddie had warned them about her anxiety and how bad it could get, so they tried the best they could to keep her relaxed, but it had started before she had even got to the room. Once the needles were done, Demi had calmed down a little. "Just relax honey...Do you get nervous around needles a lot?" "Yeah..." Her voice was quivery. "You wont feel the needles now though okay? Its all numbed up. Okay? Does that make you feel a little better?" All the nurses felt sympathy for her. They had heard the reason to why she had gotten the beat up eye in the first place, and really felt bad. The next few minutes were not as bad as the last, and Demi was able to stay still while the Doctor stitched her up. "Your all finished sweetheart. Your all done now." Since she had the stitches in now, she didnt need a bandage like before, which made her a little happier.  
Before she was helped down, one of the nurses took out both her tubes so she was able to go home. It hurt a little, but not nearly as bad as the novacaine needle. Demi was helped down from the table, and then taken back to her room in a wheelchair because she was still unsteady.

15 more minutes later...  
Demi was all ready to go home, or in otherwords, back to the venue to get all her stuff. She wasnt performing tonight, or the next two shows. She needed to take it easy, and Mr. Jonas pleaded for one more shot at doing the shows. Eddie agreed, but only if she was okay with it. If she felt she couldnt do it, then they were going home and not finishing the rest of the tour with them. Demi was wearing a comfortable outfit, because she was planning on sleeping in the car back to the venue. She wore black yoga pants, a white sweatjacket that had a peace sign and her name written on the sleeve, and her Uggs. With her jacket on, Demi, Eddie, and a nurse waited in the lobby for Jason to come by with the SUV to pick them up. Demi still sat in a wheelchair because she was feeling a little dizzy still, but the Doctor told them that once she had something to eat she would feel a lot better. Her protein levels were back up to normal.

Jason got there a few minutes later with the SUV. The nurse wheeled Demi out to the car, and Eddie laid the seat down halfway in the back so she could sleep better. Eddie made sure there was no paparazzi before they brought her out, but it was private property so he didnt have to worry too much. Once she was in the car, Eddie thanked the nurse for everything and gave her a hug. "Feel better Demi!" She said before saying goodbye. "Thankyou." She said. They said bye, and Eddie got in the passenger seat next to Jason. Jason asked how she was, and apologised for not being with her while it happened. "No no its okay. None of this should have happened anyway. There was no reason for it at all.-" "Dad...?" Eddie looked at her from the rearview mirror. "Whats the matter?" "I dont want to go back there..." "I know hon. We're just gonna run in, get your stuff, and then we're gonna go back to the hotel." Demi looked out the window. She didnt want to see anyone. She was positive that Ashley or Shorty or Dani were going to have some words for her. Demi didnt know yet, but she was right. 


End file.
